


Falling - Obi-Wan Kenobi x GN Padawan reader

by cosmicsierra



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Chaptered, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Master/Padawan Relationship(s), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicsierra/pseuds/cosmicsierra
Summary: You, a Padawan, are tasked with organizing the rotunda of the Jedi Archives. Your master was sent away due to mission requests from the council. As it was only a fleeting mission, the council decided to give you a break from training in order to spend some time in the Archives. You immediately accepted the task of organizing the rotunda. Being quite into reading and writing yourself, you assumed that the task wouldn’t be too immense. So, you, a sweet little Padawan, were dragged to this task, unaware of just how many efforts the task required; cleaning, dusting, and organizing thousands of various pieces of information. Though, what happens is that the very task that was designed to occupy you, ends up introducing you to things you would have never thought to consume or experience.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

You, a Padawan, are tasked with organizing the rotunda of the Jedi Archives. Your master was sent away due to mission requests from the council. As it was only a fleeting mission, the council decided to give you a break from training in order to spend some time in the Archives. You immediately accepted the task of organizing the rotunda. Being quite into reading and writing yourself, you assumed that the task wouldn’t be too immense. So, you, a sweet little Padawan, were dragged to this task, unaware of just how many efforts the task required; cleaning, dusting, and organizing thousands of various pieces of information. Though, what happens is that the very task that was designed to occupy you, ends up introducing you to things you would have never thought to consume or experience.

You took a deep breath, feeling helpless and impotent. The Chief Librarian gave you strict directions on how everything should be placed. The associate librarians and JN-66 and SP-4 analysis droids would occasionally brush past you, giving a stare that chilled you to the bone. Standing in the vast rotunda, you began to feel a little overwhelmed. The rotunda of the Archives was a two-story cross-shaped chamber centered around the large circular floor. Four wings branched out from the rotunda and held tens of millions of books. You sighed to yourself, realizing emotions of frustration and trying to rid yourself of those feelings. At least you were only assigned to organizing the rotunda, not the large hallways of books.

You had been given a temporary datapad to call your own. The datapad was quite small, but because it was an electronic device used for storing information, it would help you greatly with the task at hand. Avoiding the droids, you chose a desolate section of the rotunda to begin your work.

Hours later, people around you began to notice that your posture and mood had brightened. You were currently high on a ladder, rising on the balls of your feet to gain height and get a better look at books on the very top of the shelf. With almost every book, you took it from its spot and investigated it. You had found historical records dating back thousands of years; maps of the entire galaxy; scientific, mathematical and astronomical journals and engineering and technology documents. The details of the archives intrigued you to a great extent.

Taking in a deep breath to blow a layer of dust off of another book, someone calling your name snapped you out of your fascinated trance of compiling as much information in your mind as possible.

“This is going to take you _eons_ if you read every piece of information you pull from the shelves, young one.”

You turned a head over your shoulder, careful to stay balanced on the ladder. Your hair gently fell over to the side as you grinned at the figure below you.

“Says you, Master Kenobi. You’re teasing me now, yet I _always_ find you in here before your long missions, studying planets and species.” You giggled, teasing him back.

While you were starting your descent down the ladder, his satirical tone returned to your ears. “That’s different. Those are critical missions that I am preparing for.” He smiles at you as your feet finally hit the ground. You turn to face him, dusting off your tunic. His eyes darted down to where your hands were making quick work of ridding the fabric of dust. Noticing that your tunic was more revealing of your form than your typical robes, his cheeks began to tint with rose. His heart pounded as he immediately felt like a fool; of course you weren’t going to wear your robes while organizing the Archives. Why would you wear heavy robes while you’re so high in the air on a ladder? He looked up again, barely missing a beat, and making eye contact while waiting for your response.

“Well,” you dragged out your words in a teasing tone, “the council put me on a mission to organize the rotunda. They never gave me a deadline.” You grinned from ear to ear, thinking you had outsmarted the Jedi Master. Leaning up against the ladder to wait for Master Kenobi to craft a response, your footing began to slip. The ladder was falling before you registered that you, too, were falling. As much as you tried to save yourself, you couldn’t regain footing in time and hurled shut-eyed toward the tile below, bracing for the impact of the floor and everyone’s eyes on you.

You expected a crash as the ladder _would have_ fallen to the ground, but instead, you opened your eyes to a shocked Jedi Master peering straight into your soul. He caught you gracefully in one arm, while the other arm was raised and gripping the ladder.

“You really should be more careful. Reading books about agility and perceptiveness won’t help you as much as experience will.” Master Kenobi grinned, having won the battle you two were playing with words.

He stood you up straight and set the ladder gently back down on the wall. You could have sworn he held you for a couple seconds longer than he needed to, and that his grip on your waist was significantly strong for only needing to catch someone. Your heart pounded, and your hands began to feel clammy. The very act of Master Kenobi and yourself standing so near caused your heart to threaten to burst forth from your ribcage.

“I-” you made fleeting eye contact with the Chief Librarian, who was glaring at you, then looked back at Master Kenobi, “Thank you for catching me. And the ladder.” You grinned and blushed. “The ladder would have probably knocked quite a few books down.” The stern gaze from the Chief Librarian remained in the back of your mind.

Master Kenobi gave you a gentle smile, placing his hands together in front of his robe. “I don’t mind. I’ll be here to catch you when you fall. Just be a little more careful.” He winked, and resumed his study at a table a couple of feet away.

Later that night, you found yourself in the meditation garden reflecting on what had happened earlier today. Master Kenobi’s words bounced back into your head space, _I’ll be here to catch you when you fall._ In the present time, heat rushed to your face. You squeezed your eyes shut further, almost trying to push away the emotions that arose in you. Your force signature, your identity within the energy of the force, swirled around you in brilliant colors. You immediately grounded yourself, attempting to avoid attention from others in the meditation garden. Such passion could not be a bad thing, surely, but it was your best interest to keep your feelings to yourself.

Night was approaching in Coruscant, the cool air beginning to caress your skin. The air persuaded you to retire to your quarters for the evening.

Walking back to your Padawan quarters, you passed several of your peers on their way to their own quarters. A fellow Padawan you didn’t know too well stopped to show you a wound he had been inflicted with on a mission with his master. You gave him wishes for a quick healing and parted ways.

Finally reaching your door, you slid it open quickly and slipped into your quarters. A heavy sigh slipped from you as you attempted to block the days’ events from your mind. Meditation did nothing to help, fresh air did nothing to help; trying to balance your emotions was starting to become a struggle.

You took a seat at the small table in the middle of your quarters and looked around. Your quarters were not anything grand or luxurious; the space was small, with only a bed, a personal bathroom, and a tiny kitchen area without a stove. However small it was, you were still glad to have a space to yourself.

Taking a moment to clear your head, you decided to write about the day’s events. You had taken to writing early on in your Padawan training as a way to relieve stress and emotion. It also helped you focus on fictional attachments instead of forming real attachments. Your master encouraged you to write about these things, and then burn the paper, similar to how Jedi are cremated after their physical death. In a way, burning your writing is symbolism of letting go of your thoughts: letting your thoughts become one with all things, the Force. You reached for the journal that was sitting in the middle of your table and picked up the pen next to it.

_Master Kenobi acted quite fond of my presence in the Archives. Our conversations were pretty typical, the playful and friendly exchange of teasing remarks between us. That isn’t unusual with Master Kenobi, as him and my master are close, so I know him quite well. I’d think nothing of it usually, but after I climbed down the ladder, I felt his gaze linger on me for a second to long. When I fell, he gripped my waist so tightly as if he thought that I would slip through his palms._

You sighed and leaned over your table, tracing the wood grain with your fingers, debating if you wanted to physically write your next thought down. Your thoughts were scattered. Scattered like the table Master Kenobi leaves in the archives after his study. Notes scribbled in his handwriting that he usually leaves behind in a haste, scurrying off to a council meeting yet again.

_If I wasn’t so occupied with my embarrassment, I should have tuned into his force signature to see if there was something there. Anything. What does this all mean? I am probably looking much too far into this event. I can’t deny an attraction to Master Kenobi. I am not emotionally attached to him, it’s just that-_

You dropped your pen onto the table and the real world came rushing back at you. Someone was banging on the doors of your quarters. Taking a deep breath to clear your mind, you gently closed the notebook and set it underneath a candle in the middle of your table. Slowly standing up, you collected your thoughts and emotions, the writing having helped significantly. The knocking grew louder and more intense, and someone yelled your name from outside.

“I’m coming, sorry!” Shoving the chair into the table, you stood up with a racing heartbeat and rushed to the door.

The metal door creaked open to brilliant cerulean blue eyes. His eyes were stormy. A wave of distress washed over you immediately, radiating off of the individual present in your doorway. You took a step back in pure shock, hands beginning to feel clammy.

“Master Kenobi, what-?” You crossed your arms, conveying a closed off form of body language.

“Padawan Y/N, the council is requesting your presence to discuss your Master.” He winced at the discomfort in his tone. He studied you carefully, waiting for any disturbance in your force signature or behind your eyes. If the situation weren’t quite so dire, he would fixate on your eyes, always drawn to whatever he could clearly see about you.

You, however, could only assume the worst. Your heart dropped. Grabbing your robes, you let the door of your quarters slam closed behind both you and Master Kenobi. Your legs carried you to the council’s room all the way across the temple in a panic, but your mind was blank. This all felt _wrong._

Shadows danced down the walls of the Jedi temple as Master Kenobi led you to the Council Chamber. Sensing the distress leaking from his force signature, your mind raced to the worst possible thoughts. Spiraling into contemplation as to why the Council wants to discuss your Master, your Master that had trained you so well, that you had grown dearly fond of. Your Master was quite literally your guidance through the force. Knowing that the Galaxy was growing extensively hostile toward The Republic, and in turn, the Jedi, your hands trembled as you feared the worst. You, as a Padawan, were kept oblivious to the context of your Master’s mission. Though you were not ignorant of the political strife across the Galaxy. You assumed your Master had been sent to a planet teetering on the edge of plunging into the side of the Separatists, and something had gone wrong. Of course something had gone wrong. Why would the Council-

“We’re here,” Master Kenobi breathed out, interrupting your thoughts. He stopped directly in front of the Chamber doors. You felt small. The intricate doors felt immense, like they were towering over you. You felt Master Kenobi’s eyes on your figure. Turning towards him, you couldn’t help but let your face fall, frowning toward the ground. He desperately searched your eyes for any hint of unease, yet he found not evidence except your small frown. He sighed. He knew you had to be a mess of nerves right now. Padawans are rarely called to the Jedi Council Chamber. If the situation weren’t so dire, he would have pushed himself into your mind. He would have felt your emotions through the force.

After all, he had already experienced what you’re about to go through, a soul crushing moment lost in time. The Council was wise to send him to fetch you, and not just any other Jedi. “Are you ready to see the Council, Padawan?” Master Kenobi gazed softly at you, just barely reaching his thumb and pointer finger out towards your chin to tilt your head toward him.

His hands were warm and soft against your chin. You relaxed into his gentle hold ever so slightly, focused on his eyes.

“Yes, we can go in.” Your voice came out soft, almost a whisper. Master Kenobi wouldn’t have heard it if he wasn’t so close. He tenderly lets go of your chin, his hand now reaching toward the grand doors of the Jedi Council Chambers.

He pulled open the vast doors, allowing you to step into the Chamber first. Eyes darting around the room, your heartbeat raced as you examined the Jedi Masters present. You looked out to the Coruscant sky. The sun was just beginning to set, casting the room in a golden glow. The glass of the large chamber windows reflected the lights from speeders and ships making their way home for the night.

In direct contrast to the outside of the Council Chambers, the air in the room was cold. Jedi Masters held their gaze on you steadily, only looking away once Mace Windu began to speak.

“It is our apology to call you here so late,” Mace Windu glanced around the chamber, gesturing to some empty seats. Very few members of the High Council were present. He continued, focusing his gaze on you, “but we felt that it was important you hear our concerns about your Master’s mission.”

You stiffened. Every muscle in your body felt frozen. The cold air surrounded you, yet your face was still flush with worry. You took a deep breath to steady yourself and ground your emotions. The eyes of the Jedi Masters bore into your being, and you felt as if you were being picked apart by each one of them.

“We regret to tell you that your Master has not returned from the mission yet.” Mace Windu pauses, allowing Master Yoda to intercept his statements.

“Young Padawan, struggling with increased Separatist presence, the Galaxy is. Know that already, you do.” Master Yoda furrows his brows, hopping out of his chair with a sigh and approaching you and Master Kenobi.

He continues, speaking more carefully this time, “Returned any of our transmissions, your Master has not. Deciding to assign you to a new Master, the Council has.”

Your heart dropped to your stomach. Assuring yourself that you would stay level-headed with your next sentence, you looked to Master Yoda. “Does the Council know what happened?”  
Try as you might to hide your emotions, your voice cracked, showing your panic to the Council. You took a deep breath in, one of many tonight.

Master Kenobi, who still stood right next to you, kept his head down as others in the Jedi Council did out of respect. All but Windu and Yoda studied the floor while bowing their heads. Quickly, Master Kenobi snuck a glance to your figure. He found himself checking in on you more often with small glances these days. Nonetheless, he noticed a slight tremble, well concealed underneath your robes, but still present. Your own gaze was settled directly on the center of the room where Yoda stood, occasionally traveling over to Mace Windu, still sitting in his chair.

Master Kenobi’s head lifted ever so slightly more once he noticed your glossy eyes from the side. His hair fell to the side as he tilted his head to be sure that’s what he was seeing. Sure enough, the lights of speeders in the Coruscant sky reflected off of your increasingly lustrous eyes that were filling with tears. Master Kenobi found himself jealous of those in speeders outside of the chamber that were reflecting in your eyes; those in speeders right now were likely headed home after a day’s work. Your Master, however, would never be heading home in a speeder again. Your Master’s physical form forever extracted from the universe. He felt apprehension and hurt rise within his being, looking back on the speeders that your Master would never be in again.

Suddenly, Master Kenobi realized that these thoughts were being shared through the force, with you standing next to him. These thoughts were not only his, but were a combination of yours and his in his head. An aching, stinging feeling of loss. One that was all too familiar to him. In your state, you must not have realized you were connecting with him through the force.

Yoda spoke, breaking Master Kenobi’s connection to your thoughts, “Know what happened, the council does not.” He sighs, stepping gently closer to your form. “Allow you several days of rest and meditation, the Council will. After, a new Master, you will have.”

At Master Yoda’s words, your heart convulsed. You wanted to drop to your knees right where you stood. You wanted to cry and scream and hit the ground.

That was simply not an option in front of the Council. Surely, they wouldn’t even assign you a new Master then, you would just be exiled from the Temple.

You hadn’t noticed from being thrown into a terrible, aching, emotional state, that Council members were beginning to leave. Paying special attention to at least attempting to mask your emotional state through your force signature, you looked up to find Mace Windu in front of you, Yoda long gone, and out of the corner of your eye, Master Kenobi softly gazing at you.

“If you need anything,” Mace Windu stressed the last word of the start of his sentence, “please meet Master Yoda or I immediately. Master Kenobi can escort you back to your personal quarters and ensure you have everything you need for tonight.” Mace Windu looked to your side, nodded at Master Kenobi, and left.

Just like that, you and Master Kenobi were alone. You made every effort to blink away tears that were threatening to spill down your face, and turned toward the vast windows facing the now dark sky of Coruscant. Lowering yourself to sit on the steps that led to the middle of the room, You took a deep breath. Head in your hands, you contemplated the gleaming atmosphere through the windows and outside of the Council room, wishing to be anywhere but here.

You noticed Master Kenobi shuffle to sit down next to you on the cold stone steps. “Hey,” he began, voice filled with hesitancy and a soft tone. His hand gently laid on your shoulder. He sat at an angle, facing you. You finally looked up to face him, and the faint lights from Coruscant nightlife framed his face. His gaze was subtle, soft, and comforting. “If it is any comfort, I went through a similar situation years ago when I was a Padawan as well.” As he spoke, tears began to fall from your cheeks. You didn’t have the strength to look his way; you hung your head between your knees, cowering in on yourself. Master Kenobi’s arm reached further around you. His hand was no longer on just one shoulder, his arm was gently stretched across your back in order to comfort you.

Master Kenobi took a deep breath, knowing that his next action would cultivate a connection between the two of you. He opened his mind and heart to the force, allowing you to bask in his signature and allowing you to feel all of those emotions from so many years ago. You stayed in the same position, head between your knees, but cautiously allowed yourself to open up to him as well.

“His name was Qui-Gon.” You had heard legends about the man. The man that was ripped from the Jedi Temple too early. Taken from life too early. “He was everything I am striving to be. He is my motivation for moving forward and for training my Padawan, Anakin, now.”

As you allowed yourself to slip into Master Kenobi’s force signature, pain swirled around you. His pain mixed with yours. It was so powerful that you felt ready to crumble on the ground; you were insignificant compared to the emotions you had to overcome.

Your eyes finally opened after being squeezed shut for so long, trying to prevent a waterfall. You focused on Master Kenobi, realizing his eyes were just as open as yours. Your tears cascaded freely down your cheeks, dripping onto Master Kenobi’s dark Jedi robes. His tears mixed with your own, finally allowing himself to feel. The pain was so raw, the two of you sat there for ages, only basking in each other’s emotions and further dampening Master Kenobi’s robe on his thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

After a difficult night’s sleep, you were woken early by a knocking on the door of your quarters. Slowly opening your eyes, you glanced around to find your quarters covered in a soft glow from the morning sun. The knocking was much less urgent than it had been the previous day. Leisurely blinking and sitting up, you pushed your cream colored blankets away. As you sat up and brushed the blankets away, the events from the night before slammed into your mind, almost ramming you right back into the place where sleep never fully claimed you last night. 

Could it be your master? At the door of your quarters? Waiting to tell you that the council simply made a mistake and they were fine, they merely missed a check-in?

Your bare feet finally slipped onto the cold stone floor. You padded carefully over to the door, delicately so, as if you’d scare whoever was knocking away if you were too loud. Taking a deep breath, you pressed the control panel to slide the door open. 

Your breath was held in your chest and the door slid open to reveal Master Kenobi, and his Padawan, Anakin. 

“I sincerely hope we didn’t wake you,” Master Kenobi frowned and scratched the back of his head. 

Anakin, just about the same age as you, rolled his eyes. You finally released the breath you had been holding. You couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed it wasn’t your Master.

“It’s perfectly fine, I should have been getting up anyway.” Your tone was flat, your words fell to the floor right in front of you. You couldn’t help but hold a sliver of hope that the person at your door was your Master. Instead, it was Master Kenobi and his Padawan. His Padawan that  _ actually _ had a Master. 

Anakin spoke next, “My Master and I were wondering if you’d like to come meditate with us today. We’ll be doing some sparring later on as well, if that’s something you’d be interested in.” Anakin smiles at you. You turn to look at Master Kenobi, and he was also smiling. 

You shrug. “Where can I meet you two?” Looking between them, you waited for an answer.

Master Kenobi felt confident that he could help you through this loss. He wanted to make sure you never felt vulnerable, he cared about you. I _ t is not an attachment, no. _ He justified to himself. He had simply been through a similar event, and was assured that he could keep you from all of the pain he went through alone. Deep down, he knew there were more reasons though. He couldn’t stand to see you ever fall to the dark side because of such emotions. He felt the same about Anakin. He needs to keep watch over the two of you, and ensure that the two of you will become great Jedi. After all, he promised you back in the Archives that he would  _ always _ catch you. Your current state of grief was no different. 

“Master?” Anakin waved his hand in front of Obi-Wan. He snapped back to reality, and felt heat rise up to his face. “We’re waiting on an answer?” Anakin chuckled, and you giggled. Obi-Wan felt happiness rise to his chest from hearing you laugh. Catching himself before he absolutely crumpled to the floor from embarrassment, he cleared his throat. 

“My apologies, let’s all gather at the entrance to the gardens.” He looked to you and sent a smile your way. Anakin laughed again, and the two began walking down the hall after your nod. You slid your door shut, and leaned up against the cool metal. 

_ What was that? _ Wishing you could pry into Master Kenobi’s force signature more often, you sighed. Of course, he was a highly experienced Jedi, so it made sense that you couldn’t just access his signature easily. You sighed and began to get ready for the day.

  
  


“Master, are you feeling okay?” Anakin pestered Obi-Wan as they walked through the halls of the temple, robes gently flowing behind them. “You look flushed.” 

“Yes, Anakin. I’m feeling fine. Thank you.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath in. What is going on with him lately? His eyes couldn’t help but catch your figure, more often than he liked, and when he tried to focus himself, he looked to your eyes and he’d be a crumpled mess all over again.

Anakin elbowed him as they walked. “Are you sure you don’t need me to run to your quarters and get you tea? If you’re coming down with a cold, that might be good.” Anakin paused his ramblings. “Maybe we should get your temperature taken by a medical droid?” 

Obi-Wan laughed. “No, no need Anakin.” They stopped at the entrance to the meditation gardens, the warm morning sun soaking into their dark Jedi robes. “How about you wait here, and I’ll go grab some morning tea from my quarters?” Obi-Wan turned toward his Padawan and smiled. “As you know, Y/N is going through heavy loss. Wait here and make yourselves comfortable in a meditation spot once you two are ready. I’ll return shortly.” Obi-Wan turned on his heel quickly, leaving Anakin standing in the sun. 

Anakin paced across the doorway, waiting for you. Occasionally a fellow Padawan would pass by and Anakin would joke with them. When Jedi Masters walked by, he waved and wished them a productive meditation session. Finally, you walked through the door. 

You waved and smiled, but faltered a bit once you realized Master Kenobi wasn’t present. “Where is-” 

“Obi-Wan? He went to get tea, he looked flushed, so I told him tea would be good if he were coming down with something.” Anakin answered. Then, he walked up to you and placed his hand on your shoulder. “I don’t think he’s coming down with a cold through, I think it’s something else.” Anakin chuckled and winked at you. 

You laughed. Not entirely understanding what Anakin meant, you tilted your head. “What could it be if Master Kenobi isn’t flushed from a cold?” You thought back to your earlier interactions with Master Kenobi. He seemed fine. He wasn’t sniffling or anything. 

Removing his hand from your shoulder and placing it on his hip, he laughed louder than the first time. This time, he spoke more quiet than he previously was. “Come on, you can’t tell me that you don’t see the way Obi-wan looks at you.” 

Your heart dropped. Frantically, you brought your hands to your mouth to cover your reaction. “What do you mean Anakin?” You whispered deathly, your hands becoming clammy. “I would say that you know as well as I do that Jedi shall hold no attachments, but after what you told me about the Senator-”

Now it was Anakin’s turn to speak in a deathly whisper to you. “Hey, no no no. We don’t bring that up here.” Anakin gave you a serious look, then his eyes flashed quickly around the garden to catch any Jedi that may have been watching the interaction between you two and listening in. Anakin’s eyes quickly met with brilliant cerulean blue ones, a pair of eyes he knew all too well.

Master Kenobi emerged from the doorway with a cream colored mug of steaming tea. The steam was brushed away by the morning breeze as soon as it left the mug. He had been watching the interaction between you and Anakin. First, when you and Anakin were laughing. Second, when you and Anakin began speaking in hushed tones, too quiet for Obi-Wan to hear. Because he couldn’t quite hear the conversation, he studied both yours and Anakin’s body language. Anakin became sassy, said something that shocked you, and you shot right back at Anakin. He also noticed that Anakin had a hand on your right shoulder, and Obi-Wan felt a twinge of jealousy pass through him. Almost as soon as he felt it, it was gone. Jealousy was silly. After all, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have met you unless you knew Anakin. 

You and Anakin had been through much together as younglings and then Padawans, so when Anakin was assigned to Obi-Wan, he got to know you as well. He sighed and shook his head. 

While Obi-Wan stood in the shade of the stone doorway leading to the gardens studying the conversation, he couldn’t help but notice you were not wearing your robes, only your tunic. It made sense, it was a warm and sunny morning and the dark brown robes absorbed heat quickly, but  _ wow _ , it was absolutely  _ killing _ him every time he saw you without your robes, only in your tunic, leaving little of your shape to his imagination. 

His imagination quickly dissipated when he made direct contact with a blushing Anakin. You followed Anakin’s gaze, as he looked baffled, and you were also met with eye contact from Master Kenobi. You took a deep breath in, definitely breaking out in a sweat. 

Attempting to re-center yourself, you smiled and waved at Master Kenobi. Your mind was racing. What if he had heard you two?

Master Kenobi approached you two calmly. As the three of you stood in a circle, you curiously peered down to his mug to see what tea he had chosen. Blueberry tea. Somehow, it fit him. 

“Would you like a sip?” Master Kenobi asked you. He smiled and offered the tea toward you. Anakin watched curiously, with raised eyebrows. His Master never offered him tea from  _ his own _ mug.

You grinned. “I appreciate the offer, Master Kenobi, but if you’re coming down with a cold, I don’t want one as well.” You laughed, poking fun at his earlier blushing mess. 

Master Kenobi chuckled and reached up to brush a strawberry blonde lock of hair from his forehead. “I suppose that’s fair.” He paused and looked over the two of you. “We should begin meditating.” With that, he turned on his heel and began to search for a spot of serenity in the gardens. You glanced at Anakin, shrugged, and followed behind Master Kenobi. Anakin walked opposite of where Master Kenobi did. 

Eventually finding a spot where a seamless sound of water streaming from a fountain nearby rushed through your ears, you sat cross-legged in the grass. Settling in, you started to find a rhythm to your breathing, matching it with the ebb and flow of the morning breeze. Tuning in with your body, you began to see your emotions clearly. 

Grief, pain, searching, wandering. You were wandering through the force, trying to find any presence of your Master, trying to find a force signature. Something. Anything. 

That’s when you were enveloped by warmth. Everything around you became comforting. The soft grass beneath you, the sun, and the scent of cinnamon and old books. The scent of-

Of blueberry tea? 

You focused intensely. In this space of meditation, you felt sympathy and understanding. It was as if you were being wrapped in a warm hug, all of your senses were calm. You felt understood. You felt at peace. 

Master Kenobi was sitting far across the gardens, but your form was visible to him through some trees. Focusing in on you, he began to proceed to connect with you through the force. He let his force signature envelop yours, and your force signature danced with his in a brilliant intensity of tenderness and compassion. 

He could smell the soap on your skin from your morning shower. He felt the way your breath moved with the gentle wind. He basked in the comfort created between you two for as long as possible, before you slowly drifted away from this consciousness and returned to reality. 

You opened your eyes, slowly blinking to adjust to the sun. 

Master Kenobi opened his eyes, his blueberry tea still steaming where it was placed on the grass in front of his crossed legs. His cheeks were flushed.  _ Had you known it was him connecting with you through the force? Had he broken the code?  _ This isn't what he came here to do, not in this way. He was falling deep in your trance.  Now he’s falling, and he’s not certain he can make the same promise to himself that he did to you.

The scent of blueberry tea, old books, and cinnamon still permeated your mind, like a scent from your childhood that you recognized every once in a while. Lifting your face towards the morning sun, you took a deep breath in. A meditation session has never had that much of an impact on you before. Thinking about what you did differently this time to cause such an intense feeling in your headspace, you let the warmth from the sun splash all over your skin. Since the passing, no,  _ disappearance _ , of your Master, maybe you’re beginning to become stronger with the force. 

You found that any attempt to slip back into meditation was futile. Now, the very act of meditation became sterile as thoughts of Master Kenobi sped through your mind instead. Figuring you could slip away just for a moment to clear your head, you snuck out of the gardens, keeping watch to make sure neither Master Kenobi or Anakin followed. As soon as you passed the vast stone door, you walked calmly down the halls of the temple with your shoulders back and your head high. 

On your way back to your quarters, a couple of your fellow Padawans expressed their sorrows to you about your situation with your Master. Smiling, you told them that you were doing okay and you had just returned from a productive meditation session. 

Little did they know, your meditation session was the complete opposite of productive.  _ Why did your thoughts wander straight into Master Kenobi’s? Why did his scent linger in your mind? _ You finally made it to your quarters with a thumping heart and thoughts that were running away from you. Knowing exactly what would help your frazzled state, you took a seat at your small wooden table and leisurely reached to the middle of the table for your notebook and pen. 

The notebook was minimalist. It matched the color of your tunic, a light cream color. The cover was soft, likely dried skin from an animal from Naboo, where your Master bought you the notebook. There used to be many pages of light paper, but now there were very few. You swore that writing your thoughts and then burning them was the only way to get Master Kenobi out of your head. 

“I’ll burn the paper as soon as I’m done,” you whispered to yourself. 

_ I don’t know how to explain it. Master Kenobi is the one that grabbed me and pulled me away from the darkness; from the sadness and mourning of losing my Master. I’ve always looked forward to running into him in the temple, and I enjoyed past missions where we had been paired together, but this is different. Master Kenobi is now choosing to walk this path of healing with me.  _

_ I’m beginning to think that he is the one connecting with me through the force. Earlier, in the meditation gardens, I felt the happiest and warmest I’d ever felt since I was a youngling. I felt sympathy, understanding. But what shocked me was the smell of blueberry tea... cinnamon -  _

You ripped the paper now filled with scribbles from your notebook and set it beside you on the table. Lifting your pen and continuing, you let thoughts of Master Kenobi envelop you:

_ I know he enjoys spending time with me, after all, he invited me to train with him and Anakin all day. I pretend not to notice the way his eyes catch on my figure when I leave my massive robes behind, the way he chooses to linger his line of sight on my face. _

You took a deep breath in and leaned back in your chair, away from your notebook. You had it bad. Attachments are forbidden, you reminded yourself. But why is such passion a bad thing if it feels so right? You hunched back over your notebook, and this time, you wrote to Master Kenobi.

_ Obi-Wan, _

You stared at his first name on your paper, in your handwriting. Previously, you had never called him by his first name, always referring to him as Master Kenobi even in thought. Seeing Obi-Wan on the paper felt informal and odd, but it felt like the right way to address him in this imaginary context. 

__

_ I can’t help but wonder if it’s only me. I feel it, the connection that binds us together through the force. You won’t leave my head. And trust me, I had no intentions of falling in love with you, none whatsoever. But, there was just something about you, something indescribable. The more I got to know you, the more I wondered, what is so dreadful about attachments as the code describes if it feels so right? I want to become a Jedi Master with my own Padawan and follow the ways of the Jedi, but how do I do so without tearing myself away from you?  _

  
  


Obi-Wan approached Anakin in the meditation gardens. “Anakin,” he called out, “I can’t seem to find Y/N, I’m a little worried.” He furrowed his brows.

Anakin chuckled. “Probably just had some business to attend to. Padawans are capable of handling their own, you know.” He stood, and elbowed Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan shook his head, and a strawberry blonde strand of his hair fell to his face. He crossed his arms. “I know, Anakin. WIth everything going on though, I want to make sure Y/N is doing okay. You know, I was completely at a loss after Qui-Gon. I felt the pull of the darkness. I want to ensure that doesn’t happen to anyone else.” Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, remembering the pain he went through, then remembering the promise he made to you. 

Anakin, sensing this was not the time to tease his Master, nodded his head. “I’m sure Y/N will meet us in one of the sparring rooms, Master.” 

Obi-Wan nodded, still not comfortable with you just being  _ gone _ , although he didn’t have much time to process that feeling as Grand Master Yoda approached. 

“Master Kenobi,” he spoke, “A proposition for you, I have. Senator Amidala is in danger, keep watch over her you must.” Obi-Wan felt stress rise in his chest at those words. How will he make sure you’re doing okay if he and his own Padawan must keep such a close watch on Padme? He would be extremely occupied with making sure she is safe.. He couldn’t leave you alone for  _ that _ long, but he couldn’t risk you distracting him from keeping Padmé  _ alive _ . Interrupting his thoughts, Yoda spoke again, “Take another Padawan with you, you will.” Then, Yoda gestured toward your form approaching through the doorway. 

_ What in the world were you walking into?  _ Grand Master Yoda stood small underneath a puzzled looking Master Kenobi and a smirking Anakin. You became alarmed as you realized Master Yoda was pointing at you. 

Smiling and trying not to show any of your swirling mess of emotions, you concealed your force signature, putting up walls to hide from the Master Jedi. “Good morning, Master Yoda.” You walked up to join the group.

Obi-Wan studied you, seeing if he could catch any slight reaction that you knew it was him connecting with you through the force earlier. Not only did you carry yourself with grace and maturity, but also your force signature was now completely inaccessible to him. Feeling guilty, he only could think of one thing.  _ You knew. _ While observing you, he noticed you finally had your dark brown robes on. They trailed on the floor beneath you, just a little bit too long for your height. The morning breeze had turned a bit more harsh, so he figured it made sense. 

Realizing that you, Master Yoda, and Anakin were all looking at him awaiting a response, he snapped back to the conversation. Embarrassed but not letting it show too much, he made a quick save. 

“My apologies, I was noticing that Y/N’s Padawan robes are much too long.” Master Kenobi smiled at you. “We should retrieve new ones before the mission so that the excess length isn’t a tripping hazard.” He chuckled.

You were a blushing mess. He noticed your robes were too long? Hands beginning to feel clammy, you reasoned with yourself. He is a Jedi Master. He’s trained to notice things like that. Heart beating faster, you let Master Yoda’s proposition sink into your brain that was described to you while Master Kenobi was spacing out. You are to prevent attempts on Senator Amidala’s life with Master Kenobi and Anakin.  _ Finally. _ You were back in the action. You needed it to distract you from growing feelings.

Anakin, not missing a beat even in the presence of Master Yoda, shot a quip back at Master Kenobi, “Or Y/N can just throw them on the ground and leave them places like you do.” Anakin smirked, knowing that would earn an eye roll from his Master.

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit. Yoda chuckled at Anakin’s remark as well. “New robes, Padawan Y/N will get. Not to become Obi-Wan.” Yoda hmphed and walked away toward the door. 

Master Kenobi sent a glare toward his Padawan. “Seriously, Anakin?” 

Anakin crossed his arms, then pointed at you. “I wasn’t the one who thought it was super funny, apparently.” 

You huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Anakin. I am a mature Padawan.” Anakin rolled his eyes as Master Kenobi’s glare bore into him. You started again, “I don’t leave my robes gifted to me by the council on random planets.” Your gaze flashed toward Master Kenobi, wondering if picking up on Anakin’s antics was overstepping. 

Master Kenobi shook his head and drug his palm up to his face. “Maker, I have no clue how I’m going to last all night with the  _ both _ of you. Let’s all meet at the platforms this afternoon.” He sighed and walked away. His hand running through his hair.

You and Anakin exchanged looks and shrugged. Deciding to head to your quarters for a nap, you were going to be up all night after all, you waved to Anakin and began your walk through the stone walls of the temple.


End file.
